


sweet tooth

by mother_hearted



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Established Relationship, Food Kink, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Nipple Play, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mother_hearted/pseuds/mother_hearted
Summary: Dimitri’s reluctance isn’t necessarily new, he doesn’t always like Claude’s ideas but Claude doesn’t give up, kneeling down in front of him with his brow raised. “Spare me if you’re going to say something like,’Food and sex are just fine on their own, Claude.’”“You forgot to close your right eye this time,” Dimitri says, weathering through his terrible impression like a champ.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 13
Kudos: 62





	sweet tooth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FullmetalChords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalChords/gifts).



> Happy Halloween, enjoy this filthy sappy id-filled treat from me <333

Dimitri’s council had elected to host multiple events within the same week and the great halls of Castle Blaiddyd are once again filled with milling nobles from all corners of Fodlan for the second night in a row. Claude watched Dimitri resign himself to it this morning and Claude gave him encouragement in the form of kisses to his broad neck.

Watching Dimitri, he’s learned how to handle himself and keeps himself moving, visiting others before they get the chance to visit him. Decisive in who he speaks to and why, a forwardness and authority that Claude admires… One of the many reasons he can’t keep his eyes off of him. Last night was wonderful, sharing secrets with their eyes only to retire to Dimitri’s room and hold one another. He ached to make love to him again, but knew better than to think Dimitri would be up for it. Instead they danced, after Dimitri cheekily took the kiss he wanted from Claude. Pfft. 

He smirks a little around his glass, passing it off as amusement for the far fetched tale an Alliance noble is excitedly rambling on about, and the plot twist is so formulaic, Claude is right on time when he gives a faux gasp. And then he’s free to think about his _husband_ once more, or the man his heart has accepted as such. 

Dimitri’s honesty hadn’t hurt when he denied marrying him then and there two nights ago, and Claude didn’t even mean to ask… But Dimitri inspires the most foolish feelings inside him, constantly stoking fires inside of him that didn’t exist until their reunion during the war. No, all Claude’s foolish brain can think is Dimitri said yes.

Dimitri called him husband and begged to be taken in their marriage bed. He still aches to make love to him, wanting to show him just what he’s done to Claude, by accepting him so readily and thoroughly. Wants to, to possess him, to show him how Claude desires him…

He adores Dimitri’s cock, it’s shape and size, how it fills him, makes him trill but it’s a lie to say Dimitri’s preferences have not influenced him. How he thinks of being inside Dimitri first, how he has never felt like he belonged until he slid into the space Dimitri made for him, welcoming his cock in the tight hungry space that is _Dimitri_. It doesn’t take much prep to get inside him anymore, not with how often they couple when the mood hits, how easy it is to find their second round on a second wind. 

They have explored all sorts of positions together, made filthy sweet love with Claude’s come leaking out of Dimitri’s well used hole, but Claude is always weak to Dimitri on his back, chin tilting back, legs falling open. He is a mountain of a man, covered in scars that speak of horrors but also triumph of having survived them. All that power he holds and he throws it all away under Claude. 

Melts and weeps and flushes so red Claude swears he can taste the heat from his blush. 

Once he feared being Dimitri’s first lover would end in tragedy. Dimitri would grow bored with him. Dimitri would look at other men… and think of what they could do for him. And Claude would not fault his curiosity, no matter how sharp it would hurt, like an arrowhead splitting his heart in two. 

But then Dimitri came to him that second, wondrous visit, and frightened him in the best of ways. 

_You have ruined me for other men._

It was uncanny, how easily Dimitri exposed him without meaning to. So much of their relationship baffles him for these reasons, how even when they start off on the wrong foot they always end up in the same place.

Now months have passed and Claude no longer fears Dimitri’s interest waning, his eyes looking elsewhere. This proud beautiful King is counting the days until his Kingdom can learn to be free… and he can be free with Claude. 

Claude takes a long sip of his drink to cool himself, focusing on the sharp taste of the alcohol coating his tongue before he makes a truly indecent spectacle of himself. The night passes with more chatter, with a closing announcement from Dimitri, and just as quietly as Claude joined the other nobles in mingling, he slips out of the hall, eager to meet Dimitri alone in his chambers. 

Before they retire, they end up looking out from Dimitri’s balcony. The chill touches his cheeks but the view of the night sky and the warmth of the man next to him makes it more than tolerable. 

“I will not miss hosting such events.” Dimitri sighs, leaning against the balcony’s stone rail. 

“I wish I could say they’ll be gone from your life soon but…”

“Your court will be fine.” Dimitri laughs tiredly. “It will not be mine… and I doubt I will be doing much talking at the start.”

Claude grips the inside of his elbow where his hand rests affectionately. “Your presence won’t always be needed.” He chuckles. “I’ll keep you safe on my arm in the meantime, darling.” His ears grow warm at the sight of Dimitri’s answering smile. Endearments are still new to him. Being outwardly affectionate… even after all this time there is a part of himself that second guesses if it’s the right thing to say. 

“I know, my star is always watching over me.”

Gods, he’s unfair. Saying such smooth lines with so much sincerity Claude defensively cracks a grin to offset the liquid warmth pooling in his belly. “I’m doing more than that, who said I was so far away?” He leans up on his toes to nuzzle under Dimitri’s ear, fur from his cloak tickling his cheeks. “Don’t you feel me?”

Dimitri wraps an arm around his waist, hand resting securely on the small of Claude’s back. He speaks so low, making the moment feel even more private, more intimate, his voice skating down Claude’s back. “I felt your eyes on me again, I could almost feel your lips on my skin, ah, Claude…”

Claude presses the sweetest of kisses to his neck, lingering, teeth gently grazing the flesh, spurred on by Dimitri’s soft moan. “Like this?”

“Minx…” Dimitri whispers, holding him tighter, gloved hand carding through Claude’s hair. “Yes, just like that.”

“Tell me more, sweetheart. What else did I do to you tonight? Hm, did I sneak you away to delight you under some drapery…” He sucks his lobe open his mouth, thinking how it will feel once it’s pierced, when every man and woman in Almyra will know who his consort is. 

Dimitri moans again, barely able to laugh in disbelief. “Of all the places for a tryst, h-ah, you couldn’t wait to drag me away to a sitting room?”

“I’ll debauch you in any room in this castle, if you want.” He grins into his neck, feeling ravenous by the play between them. Feeling how Dimitri holds him tighter, wanting Claude… “A magnificent campaign before you leave.”

“Every room?”

“Your archives. Your war room. Drizzle you with honey and cream in your kitchen, have my dessert first.”

Dimitri takes his mouth with a firm hand in his hair, pulling the deepest groan out of Claude. Expertly ravishing his mouth like Claude plans to ravish him. “Darling, there’s no need…”

“Hm?”

“We are not lacking in cream.”

Claude snorts, nose scrunching up. “Oh sweetheart, everything about you but your jokes ages well.”

There’s nothing but self-satisfaction in Dimitri’s grin. “I know.”

Claude tugs him down for another kiss. “Shall we go to bed? I can show you what else I have in mind for my husband.”

Dimitri answers him with a kiss first, and Claude hopes Dimitri always kisses him like this after being called his husband. Wants to keep feeling the way he holds Claude’s neck, stroking the tight flesh with just the right amount of pressure. He’s already pulling Dimitri away by his waist, eager to hide away in his bedroom when Dimitri clears his throat.

“Claude.”

It’s said with a distinct tone, with a distinct expression that matches it. _‘I shouldn’t,’_ is what he’s thinking and Claude bites his lip out of habit to keep his smile from growing, too excited, too delighted without even knowing what Dimitri is going to say.

“Go on.”

“Ah… Would you mind starting a new campaign tonight?”

“Oh ho!” He can’t hold in his goofy laugh, thrilled by Dimitri’s boldness. “What territories do you have in mind, your Majesty?”

“Oh, goddess.” Dimitri chortles, unable to help himself too. The tired lines on his face haven’t gone away but the light in his eye says the night is still young. And really, despite everything, so are they. “Heh, I’ve seen the little nesting corner you’ve established in my library every time you visit.”

While Claude couldn’t call every trip to Faerghus a vacation, it’s a lie to say he never has time to himself, hours to pass while waiting to take dinner with Dimitri, perhaps go for a ride through the surrounding area before retiring for the night. Dimitri gave him full access from the beginning, even granting Claude his own key to spend whatever hours there he wished. It would be empty now, no staff this time of night. His little reading corner with his blankets and pillows - yes, it would definitely work. 

“You could call it my den, hm? Whisk you away where no one would think to look for you.”

“A deer with a den?”

Claude grins. “My lion inspired me. Rubbed off on me,” he gave a teasing roll of his hips. “You might say.” Despite the cheesiness of the line, Dimitri shudders, grinding back against him. This silliness is as much a part of their union as technique and pleasure is. “Your buck promises to give you a warm welcome.”

“Hh…” Dimitri folds back over to kiss him hotly, wet, making the hairs on the back of Claude’s neck practically singe. “I already think of you every time I step foot in there… I can think of no better place.”

“Good.” Claude whispers hushed against his mouth. “I want to look up from my book and be thunderstruck when I think of how beautiful you were under me.”

Dimitri finally moves them along, ears positively pink even in the dim night. Claude doesn’t conceal his smile this time, aching and in love when Dimitri looks back at him, hand in hand while they discuss what they’ll need to bring with them. 

It’s - exciting. Being with Dimitri is always exciting, but to have him propose a new location… Claude is left grinning all over again as he hangs up his cloak. They have made love in the bath and Claude’s own suite rooms, made sweaty sweet messes of each other in every corner of Dimitri’s bedchambers (with some rug burn here and there.) To go out of their quarters, even to a room made just as private… Claude is always smitten but his sense of adventure is especially appealed to. 

A night of firsts… 

“Dima, let’s go our separate ways and meet up there in a bit?”

“What are you scheming?”

“Your interrogation skills need work,” Claude tosses cheekily over his shoulder, already stepping out of his room. “It’s too late, you’ll have no choice but to fall for my dastardly plans!” A heavy snort is the only thing that bids Claude goodbye and with quick footsteps, Claude makes his way to the smaller set of kitchens, spared the duties of providing for the wave of nobles visiting Fhirdiad, and instead tasked with keeping a pantry stocked for Dimitri alone. It’s not Claude’s first visit and Eugene, an older gentleman with a scar that cuts across his mouth, gives him nothing but a pleasant hello, pointedly turning back to his breakfast preparations to mind his own business. 

Claude’s ears grow warm. Politically, he and Dimitri are a secret, but they visit too often for most of their staff to not know they are more than friends who play cards and tell war stories all night. (Sometimes they do, more games and less war, and Claude is still surprised he hasn’t had to sacrifice their friendship for their relationship.) Eugene in particular, always seems to be on staff when Claude comes snooping in for late night snacks, or tea for when Dimitri’s migraines set in. Claude has tried to wheedle his life story out of him, in bits and pieces, after watching his knife skills, but he’s remained cheerfully mum. 

One day. 

For now, Claude steps between shelves and eventually finds what he’s looking for. A glass jar of golden honey and a silver spoon to accompany it. He’s giddy all over again when he hotfoots it back through the halls, eager to return to Dimitri, mouth already growing wet from the thought of devouring him in a new way.

When he enters the library Dimitri’s voice calls out to him to lock the door and of course he beat him here, already settled on his side in the nest of blankets Claude shamelessly laid out in a far off corner. Dimitri makes him too comfortable, letting Claude insert himself into his home leaving behind reminders of all his quirks and habits when he returns to Derdriu. 

The book he was reading earlier is in Dimitri’s hands now, something so covered in dust Claude had to read it on principle. And beside him is his own jar, much smaller than Claude’s, full of oil for their evening activities. 

“The old farmer’s almanac got your interest, sweetheart?”

“Not without my agricultural minister present.” He lightly tosses the book aside. “You really do read everything, don’t you?”

“You never know what secrets might fall out of its pages.”

“Or behind its back?”

Claude grins, keeping the jar tucked behind him. 

“Want to guess?”

“Mischief.”

“Pfft, Dima.” Claude shakes his head, still grinning. “Try again.”

“Something that will make me appear very foolish.” Dimitri scowls at Claude’s hand waving him along, asking for him to keep going. “You know I am no good at games, just tell me.”

“Okay, okay.” With gargantuan effort he reveals the jar and spoon. 

“Are you hungry?”

Claude chuckles, “No, Dima. Well, yes, actually. I said I’d make you dessert, didn’t I?” 

“You are not putting that on my dick,” Dimitri says immediately, setting Claude off into real laughter. 

“Aww, that was going to be my favorite part!”

“No,” Dimitri scowls, eyeing the honey warily.

Dimitri’s reluctance isn’t necessarily new, he doesn’t always like Claude’s ideas but Claude doesn’t give up, kneeling down in front of him with his brow raised. “Spare me if you’re going to say something like, _’Food and sex are just fine on their own, Claude.’_ ”

“You forgot to close your right eye this time,” Dimitri says, weathering through his terrible impression like a champ.

Claude gently flicks his forehead. Dimitri grabs the front of his shirt and pulls him down, trapping him under the crook of his forearm. Mmm. “Dima.” Claude nuzzles his cheek to feel Dimitri’s resistance start to melt. “Can we try if we keep it above the waist?”

“...perhaps.”

“Perhaps?”

“I do not understand the appeal. You can lick me without.”

“I sure can.” Claude smirks, pressing his tongue to the pulsepoint of Dimitri’s throat. “The honey ensures I’m there… longer. Stubbornly licking each spot to make sure you’re clean, no matter how sensitive you get. Your pretty nipples could be licked until you’re sore but I can’t stop until I’m done.” His thumb draws a circle around one, just over Dimitri’s shirt, and Dimitri sighs, music to Claude’s ears, knowing he’s picked the right words to slip under Dimitri’s defenses. He fondles him a little longer until Dimitri sighs again, darling and defeated.

“All right. If you must.”

“I must.”

“Minx.” Dimitri huffs in his ear. “Let’s get undressed first, I have wanted to be pressed against you all evening.”

“You should have gotten a head start, let me find you all sprawled out in my den.” Claude sits up and follows Dimitri’s lead, going for his own belt. Their hands will be all over each other soon enough anyway. He’s careful of the knife tucked into his boots when he toes them off, leaving it on top of his piled clothes, in plain view for his own peace of mind. Dimitri steals his attention, blond and scarred and gorgeous, pulling Claude back on top of him, and the perfume their bodies will make together… 

Claude selfishly wants it to trap itself in this corner, so he might smell them together every time he settles in to read. A reminder that Dimitri truly wants him anywhere, everywhere. Their kisses become ravenous all too quickly, losing themselves as they always do, in the heat of their mouths, the perfect press of Claude’s body on top of Dimitri. It’s with great effort Claude pulls back, tongue still sweeping over Dimitri’s bottom lip. 

“Let me taste you, beautiful, I still have room for dessert.” 

Dimitri’s nose wrinkles, ugly cute, and Claude’s hungry grin only grows. It’s only with a little grumbling Dimitri lets Claude go, opening up his jar of golden delights before straddling back over his hips, letting their cocks bump against each other. 

“You really do look like a treat, you’re already so pink.” Claude drizzles a line of honey down his sternum. Teases when he presses Dimitri’s pecs together, making the skin stick, obscene when he pulls his tits apart. 

“Claude,” Dimitri whines. Growing redder as Claude plays with him. His hand gripping his hip hard, already trying to steady himself, despite being flat on his back. “Don’t let me... be dirty for long. You said you’d clean it up.”

 _Cute._ The littlest things knock Dimitri off balance. He can say the filthiest words, lie covered in Claude’s come, but this little bit of food play is too much? “Sweet on sweet,” he murmurs before diving in, licking and sucking at his skin. Dimitri moans just as sweet, shuddering underneath him while Claude gropes him, fingers massaging his tits, sensitive nips growing stiff under Claude’s hungry tongue. Wants them firm and peaked when he coats him in honey, giving him something delicious to suck on. 

Dimitri gets more and more sensitive when Claude plays with him, and if this was their afternoon delight, he’d make him come like this first. Just from sucking on his tits, his hands spreading out his firm flesh and caressing up into his armpits when Dimitri raises his arms over his head, weak to Claude’s mouth. 

Such a good boy, letting Claude feast. 

“Can I take a nibble?”

“Yes,” Dimitri moans.

Gentle with his teeth, he catches his nipple between them, tugging over and over to listen to Dimitri cry, feel him writhe under him. Claude can feel himself leaking, pressed against Dimitri’s belly, and his hips shimmy, smearing himself even more. He gives his other tit the same attention, groaning low in his throat when Dimitri’s hand finds the back of his head, gripping his hair so tight, desperate to hold on however he can. 

“Nn, Dimitri.”

His voice is muffled in his chest. Thinking if he has to die, suffocation it is, right here. No better resting place than Dimitri’s bosom. It’s dangerous for him to linger here, so with mild regret he moves on, to the glorious feast of his abs. 

He drizzles lines over every soft ridge and especially over his own sticky mess, well acquainted with his taste after sharing kisses with the man who insists on swallowing after sucking his brains out. Claude starts from the bottom, eyes open and looking ahead to watch Dimitri, see how his forehead already sweats, his teeth screwed up in his lip. The rise of his chest as he pants, nipples so sharp and hard. His belly quakes under his tongue, and Claude licks him slower, tongue flat and broad. Will lick him raw like he promised. 

Dimitri’s hand sneaks around his shaft, squeezing himself and Claude grabs his wrist, wrenching it away. 

“Not yet.”

Dimitri whines in frustration. 

“Did I say you could touch it?”

Throwing out a game to assess Dimitri’s mood, Claude is rewarded when Dimitri shakes his head. 

“No, ah…”

“I offered to touch it, offered to suck you.”

“Please, I changed my mind.”

“Say what you want, sweetheart.”

“Just a drop,” Dimitri makes sure to insist because he’s stubborn, even when begging for Claude to suck his cock. “Please, suck a drop of honey off my cock.”

“Fuck,” Claude hisses. “After I finish here.”

“And then inside me.”

Claude snorts, digging nails under his ass to hear Dimitri mewl, repeat himself with a _please._ He loves when Dimitri gets needy, he’s still so bossy, wanting to be pushed into Claude’s mewling kitten. 

He forces himself to be thorough, to leave Dimitri’s skin as clean as it started. Pink, pink, pink everywhere from his blush and Claude’s tongue. Leaving the slowest, most intentional drop of honey on the tip of Dimitri’s cock, he doesn’t warn him when he slides the whole head past his lips. Sealing him tight with his mouth, Dimitri bucks with a shout and Claude takes the next inch with a happy groan. Licking and sucking him hard, tasting his salty pre-come after the sweet touch of honey. 

Pulling off with an obscene _pop_ , Claude already knows how he wants Dimitri, so eager to be driven out of his mind, to be Claude’s supper after being his sweet treat. Instructs him to roll on his side, hold up his leg so Claude’s oiled fingers can slick his hole, feel his muscle tense up from anticipation. 

“Oh, oh, not too long. Just get me wet.”

“One more.”

A third finger crooks inside Dimitri and he shouts, and Claude wonders if the knights on the floor below can hear them. They definitely will in the next few minutes.

“What?” Dimitri gasps, making Claude realize he spoke out loud.

“Nothing, sweetness. Put your arm down, mm, I’m gonna hold you open.”

He’s nowhere near as big as Dimitri but he can still show off, archer arms not as strong as his riding thighs, but he can keep Dimitri’s thigh pressed against his chest, knee folded over his shoulder when he slots up and slides inside Dimitri. 

They both moan, dizzy from being connected. Dimitri pulses around his cock, immediately sucking him in and Claude needs a second, a few seconds, to breathe from his belly before he moves. Fucks Dimitri with smooth rolls of his hips, not letting him whine about Claude being too slow. Couldn’t be slow if he wanted to, not with how he worked them both up. With how Dimitri already moans his name, arching his back, scrambling to hold onto the blankets under them, unsteady on his side and lost to Claude’s rocking motions. 

Dimitri is incredible, radiant in front of him, so honest in how he keens. His eyes zero in on his pink tipped ear peeking out the mess of his blond hair. He wants to pierce it. Even if they can’t get married just yet, he wants to see it pierced. Wants another reminder of how Dimitri has promised himself to Claude. Promised to love him for who he is. Promised to follow him to Almyra, even before Claude revealed who he really was. Promised to want him, in more than just accepting him into his body. Wants all of the man who doesn’t feel safe without a knife on his person, who carves out hidden nests and dens because he can’t trust a room without his back to a wall. 

Claude will give him anything, everything. 

His name rips out of him, as hot and heavy as their fucking. 

“Dima, you like this? Like being fucked in your buck’s den?”

“Yes!” Dimitri shrieks. Begs him not to stop, fists clenched tight in their blankets.

“I’m not stopping, hh, no way.” His fingers dig into Dimitri’s thigh and his arm begins to tremble, Dimitri starting to grow heavy. He lets his mouth distract him, just like the sight of Dimitri’s face wrapped in ecstasy, his hole gobbling up his cock. “Next time, next time I want to chase you. Mm, wait, first we’ll oil you up. Get you all loose for me.” Dimitri whimpers as he speaks. “And then I’ll chase you and -- hh! Wherever I catch you, I’ll mount you. Right there on the floor.”

Dimitri’s eyes snap open. Blue and milky grey staring at him in shock, mouth dropping open into a perfect wail. “Oh, ff, oh, Claude, Claude, f-fuck, I. Ah. _Ah._ ” And he wails again when he comes, teeth gritting while his fists tear up the blankets in his hand. 

Claude’s eyes nearly roll back into his head when his orgasm rips out of him, spilling inside Dimitri right after, his hips rolling to a clunky stop. Gracelessly, he fumbles with Dimitri’s leg, all his strength leaving him. He manages to slip out of Dimitri without toppling over, dropping Dimitri’s leg to the floor when Dimitri rolls on his back. 

Claude barely has a chance to fall onto him when Dimitri’s long arms reach for him, whining a little at being left empty and cold so quickly. 

Brain still fuzzy, Claude pets his scalp in apology, pressing his thigh between Dimitri’s legs to give him something to clench. “Sorry, sweetheart.”

“Nnn,” Dimitri groans articulately. 

“I think all my muscles got replaced with jello.”

“No more sweets,” Dimitri grumbles, tweaking his ear. 

“All sugared out?” Claude laughs, folding his arms across his chest. “Mmm… The floor’s not too hard on your back?”

Dimitri shakes his head. “No, love.” His voice is Claude’s favorite kind of rough. “You’ve certainly padded it.” He smiles, pressing a kiss to his lips. Claude lets himself fall more appropriately into their afterglow, trading soft kisses. “We shouldn’t sleep here.”

“I wasn’t expecting to.” Claude covers his mouth when a yawn finally appears. “I’ll stay as long as you want to cuddle, hm?”

“This much is fine. I’d much rather return to our marriage bed.”

Claude grins in delight, happy to hear Dimitri call it that.

“What will you call my bed in Derdriu?”

“The same.” Dimitri sits them both up carefully. “Any bed we lie in, really.”

“And you call me trouble.”

“I still will.”

Claude laughs, goofy and off pitch, the kind of laugh few have heard. “Much as I’d like to see it, we can’t go through the halls naked.” And it’s already getting cold. Curse the frozen blight that is Faergus’ weather patterns. “You want my undershirt before you put on your pants?”

Dimitri waves him off, “No. I have put worse in the wash.”

They’re finished getting dressed when Claude catches a new blush bloom over Dimitri’s cheeks. 

“Dima?”

“Ah, it’s nothing.” He pauses, “Well, your seed is not nothing.”

Claude can’t help being a gremlin when he wraps his arms around Dimitri’s waist, hand sliding over his backside knowing his come is leaking out of Dimitri then and there. “Let me clean you back in your room?” The way he bites his lip gives away he’s not talking about with a cloth.

Dimitri’s blush grows. “You’re not going to let me sleep tonight.”

“Only if you let me.”

“Yes.”

Claude lets out a happy groan. 

“Let’s go then, I don’t want my husband being uncomfortable.”

The kiss Dimitri lays on him has Claude lifting up on his toes. 

“I worried a little,” Dimitri admits, his hand on Claude’s cheek. “When I told you I wanted to call you husband even knowing we must wait.”

Claude’s heart stops. “Oh?”

“I did not want to miss you more… but instead I feel so close to you. I ache in all the best ways.”

Eyes prickling wet, Claude smiles through it, stunned all over again, his arms finding Dimitri’s neck. “Me too. Our day will come. Until then we’ll plan. I love you, Dima. You already make me the happiest.”

“The happiest man?”

“The happiest anything, I don’t care.”

He pulls Dimitri down into a kiss and another and another, until Dimitri finally breaks with a laugh, hauling him up over his shoulder to walk them out of the library. 

Claude grins, feet kicking over Dimitri’s shoulder, and lets himself be carried away.


End file.
